Avani Rei Dou
by NinjaPupcake
Summary: Follow Avani's journey as she joins team Avatar and Brings down Fire Lord Ozai, finding her place in the world along the way. OCxSokka Rated T just in case. There is no more Violence and Romance in this story than there is in Avatar the last Airbender
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with another new story, called Avani. To start off I will give you guys a few of her traits, physical and personal.**

* * *

**Biological Traits**

* * *

** Full Name: **Avani Rei Dou

**Age: **15

**Ethnicity: **Earth Kingdom (tanned skin tone) and The Southern Water Tribe

**Home Town:** Ba Sing Se(current) and Harbor City(Former)

**Gender: **Female

**Alias: **Rei (Sokka), A.D.(Toph), Ani (Ah-Ni, Katara) and Ana (everyone else)

* * *

**Physical Traits**

* * *

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: E**xtremely Dark Grey

**Weight: **110 lbs.

**Figure/Build:** Muscular, Short for her age

* * *

**Personality Traits**

* * *

**Hobbies: **Earth Rumble Six (Rei The Giant Slayer), Earth Bending, SwordBending(with Sokka, and Katana Blades), defeating bad guy's, Pestering Sokka(Formerly) and hanging out with the Gaang.

**Fears: **Ozai(Formerly),

**Family: **Jaya Dou (Deceased) and Bato of the Southern Water Tribe

* * *

**Behavior**

* * *

**Likes: **Earth Rumble 6, Doing what is right, the feeling of being honest, reading, relaxing, the feeling of being right or correct and a good nights sleep

**Dislikes: **Sharp things, the doctor and Fire throwers

**Ambitions: **Becoming a responsible young warrior.

**Habits:** Complaining, Procrastinating and curling her hair

**Attractiveness: **On a scale of 1-10, a 10( according to Sokka:) According to everyone else she is an 9)

**Special Skills: **Wielding Nunchucks, Katana's, and a Bo staff, and Metal Bending

**Weaknesses:** Her Shortness

**Strengths: **Being short and Muscular

* * *

**Friends and Enemies**

* * *

**Hinted Attractions: **Sokka

**Best Friends: **Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph

**Friends: **Iroh

**Frenemies: **Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai

**Rivals: **Ozai and Azula

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

**Favorite Food: **Air Nomad Fruit Tarts

**Unknown Abilities: **Extreme Flexibility

* * *

**Ok guys, 1st Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guy's! I'm back with chapter 1! I really hopes it pleases you all!**

* * *

For me, it was just a normal day in the Lowlands of Ba Sing Se. Criminals running wild and Artisans were working there lives away in there precious arts. At the moment I was trying to return a stolen bag to an old woman. I was running on a clothing line trying to run away from the criminal when I heard a slight _*swishing*_ noise that was getting closer and closer. Then all of the sudden something Plonked me in the head and I fell to the ground with a loud _Thud._ My vision began to blur and I was losing consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke again I was in some sort of room and unfamiliar people were kneeling around the mat I was laying on. Well, all familiar except one.

"Toph?" I barely managed to get out without going into a coughing fit again.

"Hi A.D." she said smirking. I just barely managed to smile back.

"What's your name?" a water tribe girl asked.

"My name is Avani Rei Dou, of Ba Sing Se and the Southern Water Tribe." I said as the girl's eyes lit up with excitement.

"My name's Katara and me and my brother Sokka and I are from the Southern Water tribe to!" she said motioning to her brother.

"So, A.D. We were wondering if you... would want me to teach you Metal Bending to help us defeat fire Lord Ozai?" Toph asked, a hopeful look on her usual blank or smirking face.

I nodded in reply and then sat up as pure pain shot through the back right side of my head. Katara motioned for me to sit back down as she healed my head. "What happened?" I asked still confused to why I was there and my head was throbbing.

"Sokka thought you were stealing that women's bag and hit you with his boomerang." Aang the Avatar said, giggling a little bit. I just sighed and attempted to get some rest.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed that 1st chapter!**


End file.
